The angels last song
by FukaynaFemi
Summary: Rukia Katsumi is an aspiring singer with a dark past. Kuchiki Byakuya is the head of Kemijoki Enterprises a powerful company but with a hidden secret. The two meet and form an unbreakable bond but fate has other plans.
1. Dark days and bright nights

**Author`s note: ****Hi guys this is my first byaruki fanfic so go easy on me, I might be busy and not update because of course I have work….work…work…and last but not least work.*tears hair out* but anytime I have free I'll try to update.**

**Summary: Rukia Katsumi is an aspiring singer with a dark past. Kuchiki Byakuya is the head of Kemijoki Enterprises a powerful company but with a well-kept secret . The two meet and form an unbreakable bond but will fate tear them apart?**

* * *

_"No!**'' **The sound of a woman`s scream could be heard from her bedroom. Rukia did not take long to realize that the scream belonged to her mother and she quickly ran to aid her. An inhuman howl followed and the cry was enough to break the windows and she stopped dead in her tracks._

She woke up immediately, she was sweating and breathing fast then she realized she was in her room and sighed heavily. This was not her first time having nightmares ever since the incident. She hugged her Chappy tightly not wanting to remember what happened during her child years and got off her bed. Her long raven hair that reached her waist had been tied up in a bun while she slept.

Renji her best friend rushed into the room holding a baseball bat and nothing but underwear with deer patterns on it. She burst out laughing and he looked at her confused.

"What? I heard screaming and came to check up on you like the brave and dashing man I am." He huffed and held his chest out proudly. She continued laughing because he had still not noticed his predicament.

"Sure the brave man with nothing but his underwear." He looked down and blushed horribly so this was what they meant by being caught off-guard in the morning. She got up and stretched her tense muscles and went for her favorite acoustic guitar and played as she sang. '' Arigatou….. to...kimi ni iwareru to… nandaka setsunai… Sayounara no ato no tokenu mahou awaku horonigai. The flavor of life… the flavor of life...''She sighed in content and gazed at her window. Renji was applauding and screaming imitating a hormonal fan girl. She grinned but continued looking out the window.

"Rukia" she turned back and saw Renji staring at her while standing by her bedroom door. She quickly turned her gaze again back to the window. He had been standing there for a while and she really felt self-conscious. She saw a couple walk by holding their children's hands while laughing heartily. She smiled bitterly, life was cruel. Her mother was the only relative she had left after her sister ran away from home. That same day her mother died. Even now she does not know who or what killed her but she made it her job to find out someday.

She felt something warm move down her cheek, the unshed tears flowing smoothly past her cheeks. Renji quickly went to her side and held her against his chest as she sobbed. His heart was breaking with each loud sob.

"Rukia it`s going to be okay don't cry it was just a bad nightmare, besides we are going to Tokyo today." He added in excitement. She nodded and smiled weakly at him. He stared into her eyes her usually violet eyes were now a dark deep blue and they shone brightly. She looked beautiful and he was drowning in them he slowly leaned into her but she pulled away blushing when she realized what he was trying to do. It was not new to her that he always tried those stunts with her ever since the day he confessed to her. It was a day she definitely did not want to remember.

She told him that she was not ready but he did not back down. He coughed to hide his disappointment and embarrassment for the open rejection. "Guess it`s time to.. uhhh…go…" Today was her last day in Osaka. She was going to fulfill her dream of being a well-known singer and make her mother proud. She was going to Tokyo and Renji was accompanying her there. They had finished packing the day before so all that was left was carrying the heavy suitcases.

"Renji, you don`t have to ask for a leave just stay here I'll be f…." She protested and looked at him with puppy dog eyes knowing that by going with her he was risking his job.

"No! You won`t change my mind I'm coming with you." She sighed and beamed at him at least she had someone to share the adventure of a life time opportunity with…..

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

He smoked his cigarette as he looked up the sky it was another cloudless night and he loved the peaceful feeling it truly was bliss. The woman beside him moaned and he kissed her cheek tenderly. She opened her wide hazel eyes and snuggled closer to his warmth. He stroked her bare back and she opened her eyes slightly. He crushed the cigarette and continued admiring her beauty.

He was Kuchiki Byakuya most hansome man on the planet and richest according to Forbes Magazine he was also head of the Kemijoki Enterprises which dealt with banking and operations in the country. He was a walking bank with a bank account the size of the continent Asia. He had met Hisana during one of his trips to Osaka and he became infatuated with her immediately. They got married last month and he was enjoying every minute of it.

But of course a Nephilim like him would have had any other woman by his side but_ he fell in love with her…and he couldn`t help himself _it had been a long time since he came here, landed on earth and mingled with mortals_._ He was far from human and he had walked the earth ever since 'The Big Boss' _banned_ him and other fallen creatures from their home.

He did not remember much since then but he had somehow managed to retain his powers. He started a new life on earth as the handsome executive owner of a company and he was enjoying it more with Hisana by his side but lately he noticed that she was changing. Whenever he touched her it was like she was uncomfortable and she would always flinch.

Her phone was like her companion because she always had it with her as if she was expecting someone`s call but he never questioned her because he never wanted to fight with her. He started stroking her back trying to forget all his questions.

"Ta…ro...u" Byakuya stopped stroking her she woke up and she quickly realized her mistake. He continued to look at her and she did the only thing capable to distract him, she crushed her lips with his. He was about to ask her about who the guy was but decided against it. She leaned more to his side and twin moans of pleasure escaped their mouths.

He pushed her to lie on her back while he straddled her. "Hisa…" Her lips met with his and he immediately forgot what he wanted to ask her.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

He sat up and after taking a shower he dressed in his black tux with a navy blue button up shirt and put on his favorite cologne Senbonzakura and pecked his wife on the cheek and left. Hisana waited to hear the sound of his car once she had double-checked whether he was gone got up immediately and dialed a familiar number.

"Baby is he gone?" A deep and coarse voice asked.

"Come over, I need you." She said in a seductive voice and the man only smirk.

"I'm on my way." The sound of a disconnected and smiled slightly things were definetly going her way. She placed her phone back and got ready for the expected guest.

* * *

**Well…I know I might not have done a good job this being my first fanfic and all but review.**

**For those who would like to know a *** **Nephilim* is a heavenly being who came to earth and had coitus with women. A fallen angel in other words I don`t know but I got the idea from a candy store o.O weird right?**

**Anyway remember to review…..**

**Peace.**


	2. Dreams and Nightmares

**Author`s note: Hi guys, thanks for the awesome reviews, I really appreciated it and the works of **_**Getsuga TENSHOU 15**_** for checking my work. So computer has broken down due to a virus attack *sigh* and now I'm using a laptop that obviously has seen better days. Can anyone advise me on which antivirus program to use other than Avira that works just as well?**

**Sorry for any delays that might occur. I think I forgot to mention something hmm…Oh! The usual Bleach does not belong to me .yada. Tite Kubo. Well let`s get this show on the road.**

_**Some vocabulary:**_

_*****__**Antipatros**__***:**__-like the father—_note: this is Latin. The "English" way is Antipater.

_*__**Thmei**__***:**_-the goddess of truth—note: this is Egyptian.

_***Démon chrám**__***:**_-__the demon temple-note: this is Czech. In this story it is Hell.

_**THE PAST:**_

_Born from the light, but raised in darkness. _

_In the beginning, powerful creatures roamed the earth, protecting the creatures below in service to the Big Boss. Many held high loyalty to their creator and father, but not all respected him._

"Antipatros! Where is he now?**"** The silver haired angel called forth. She was known as Thmei and she was the most beautiful of the royal court, well known for her short temper. Her long silver hair cascaded down and graced the floor, her skin as white as newly scattered snow; her oval face and rosy cheeks blessed her with the flawless visage of a goddess. A stubborn bang covered her right slate-grey eye, and she pushed it back.

"My lady he is out with your son on the fields**."** A servant bowed before her.

"I see, thank you**."** She stated coolly, and she walked gracefully to the fields where her husband was laughing heartily with the boy. The man had long shoulder-length black hair, bluish- purple eyes, thin eyebrows and light skin. He like his wife was the most handsome man, and most envied for his charming personality. Her face softened as the boy ran towards her and bear hugged her.

"Hello, our little Byakuya, how is your day?**"** The boy turned to look at his father who was winking at him mischievously and she raised an eyebrow at the silent exchange.

"Fine mother… just fine, mother can I go play with my friends on earth now? Father said that I may go if you grant me permission**."** The young boy's eyes looked pleadingly at his mother's eyes and she nodded reluctantly.

"Just remember to come home before the gong okay**,"** She kissed his cheek lovingly.

"Okay mother. Bye father**."** The young boy ran with inhumane speed and he reached the gates.

"Renji, Matsumoto you can come out now!**"** A red haired boy with a brown eyes and long crimson hair came out being held by a girl with long and wavy blond hair. They were his best friends and the only people he could count on.

"This dolt wanted to check on you he thought you were in danger**," **the said boy glared at the girl and poked his tongue out.

"Well you're the one who wanted to go shopping whatever that is anyway**."** She glared back.

"Don't tell me **you **don't know what shopping is it's when … wait I don't have to explain myself to you**,"**

"Ha-ha… that's a trick answer you never explain yourself to anyone**."**

"Why you…**"** She was about to hit him when they heard Byakuya speak.

"I could have been fine without your help anyway, both of you were just wasting your time**."** She shrugged her shoulders and followed Byakuya to the gates.

"Come on guys we both know that the only reason you're doing this is to see_ her_**."** Byakuya immediately tackled the boy to the ground and held his fist up.

"If my parents find out about her, I ensure you, I will decapitate your head and deposit your lifeless body at the doors of the Démon Chrám." Renji gulped he had never seen him lose his temper over something so small, well apart from Yoruichi Shihoin, Goddess of the Moon. She is also an elite member of the Council, together with Byakuya's parents.

"Calm down! Sheesh I won't squeal**."** They continued their way to the gates the future leader in front. Their unbreakable friendship and strong sense of loyalty bound the immortal friends together.

As they walked out of the gates they failed to notice the shadow of one brown haired man.

**The present:**

"_It had been years since they last saw one another ever since The Attack…" _Renji thought to himself, but soon snapped himself out of his reverie when he noticed the taxi slowing to a halt.

_The place has still not changed even after all these years…._

The hotel looked castle-like and it stood out from the surrounding skyscrapers.

"Renji, are we in the wrong place I mean….**" **She looked around and held out her hands for emphasis.

"I have my connections. Plus a _friend _of mine works here, so no biggie**,"** She looked at him after she noticed that he had emphasized the word 'friend'. From the look on his face, he was not happy, and it seemed to be something he didn't want to discuss.

He had an emotionless and distant expression on his face and it looked… scratch that… it was dark. She shook her head and coughed in an attempt to break the cold atmosphere.

"Hurry up slow poke! I can`t wait to see my room!" Rukia and Renji had managed to make it to their hotel, and Renji was dead beat from carrying the entire luggage.

"I could walk faster if you help me." She shrugged and opened the hotel room for him and they stepped inside. The hotel itself was grand; gold chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and the curtains too were tinted in the rich shade. The reception was in the middle and a grand mahogany desk was attached to the gold colored walls. Rukia was staring at the sight, her mouth wide and her eyes remained doubtful of what she saw.

"Welcome to the Foyer Range Hotel, how may we help you?" A woman with long wavy auburn hair and beautiful light gray eyes smiled warmly at them. She was well endowed, and Rukia took notice of how Renji was staring at her wide eyed but it changed to a deadly glare.

"Wow, Renji? Is that…Is it you, wow! It's been so long!" She had a bubbly personality, and well no offense to her, but she looked like an airhead, what with the expression on her face and judging by her outburst; Rukia could not help but wonder how she could get such a complex, obviously wallet-filling job.

"The world has its mysteries," she muttered quietly. Renji was still staring at her dangerously and Rukia held out her hand for a shake.

"I'm Rukia and it seems you know him, Renji!" She smacked him on the head and he yelped but he continued staring at her.

"Ano…I'm Inoue, I know him because he's my…" Inoue was about to continue when he cut her off by hitting her desk hard. Rukia jumped at the sound and glared at Renji. He was fuming, and Rukia knew that look at an instant; it was the same look he gave her when…

"She's _nothing_ to me," He pointed an accusatory finger at her, continuing with his venomous tone, "And _you,_ stop talking and just give us our keys! We have _other _things to do than listening to your ridiculous stories." Inoue kept quiet and lowered her head as she handed Rukia the keys.

"Could you give me another room," Renji who was still glaring at her was caught off guard and had shock written all over his face.

_Smooth Rukia ….just smooth….._

"Rukia you but you said…and we..." He trailed off and was rewarded by kneeing him hard in the groin and threw him an icy glare.

"**We** said nothing about sleeping in the same room plus you have just insulted the woman who was kind enough to give us a room despite what you just told her. Renji I don't know why you're like this but seriously, what is wrong with you?" He was still trying to massage his "injury" but he sulked nevertheless.

The boy taking the suitcases snickered quietly while he eavesdropped on the heated argument which he thought was better than most comedy shows.

"Fine, be that way," Renji snatched the keys from her and stormed off carrying his luggage with him.

"I'm sorry but he is grumpy ever since the flight but you were saying?" Rukia tucked her stubborn bang behind her ear and looked at Inoue with sympathetic eyes. Inoue stared at her "_She really does look like Hisana san,"_ she thought.

"Nothing... um...well it doesn`t matter anymore. Hope you enjoy your stay here." She nodded and Rukia made her way to her room carrying her guitar bag. Once they left she let out a sorrowful sigh she had seen how he was ogling at the petite raven haired beauty. Just then a black-haired man made his way to the receptionist.

"Aaah…Mr. Kuchiki! How was your day?" The man said nothing but stared at her silently, his face expressionless, yet his eye appeared to twitch ever so slightly; he took his keys and walked off ignoring her.

Once Rukia entered her room, she sighed heavily and sat at her comfortable bed, blanking her environment as she retrieved her guitar. She positioned it against her and began playing, strumming the strings with petite, graceful hands.

Hisana was sipping herbal tea, staring at the king-sized bed. She was completely exhausted but had a wistful smile on her face; she traced her fingers along her lips where Tarou had kissed her, bliss lingering in the air that surrounded her. She knew she had fallen in love with the other man, but she would not let him get in her way of achieving wealth.

She sighed and started singing softly…

_Watashi no hana wa anata no tame ni akaruku kagayaku_

_Jinsei wa muzukashī yō ni omoeru kamo shiremasenga,_

_Watashi wa anata no tame ni ue ni hoji shite imasu_

She remembered the day she had abandoned her home when her mother found out about her relationship with the drug lord. The man willingly took her in, but he soon became distant, and she longed for him.

_Anata wa watashi ni subete no mondaidearu_

_Shikashi, watashi wa watashino jinsei wa yuiitsu _

_No tsukanoma no yumedatta to omoimasu_

The day she was fortunate was when she met Byakuya. She seduced him and managed to make him marry her after pretending to love him. Tarou felt heartbroken but she reassured him that she did not love him at all. She has been running in circles and unfortunately, though she tried to deny it, she realized that she might have fallen for the millionaire. She shook her head and cursed at no one in particular. She stared ahead thinking.

_Shikashi, watashi wa, watashi wa _

_Anata o… shitte kite ….kurete ureshī._

"Anata o… shitte kite ….kurete ureshī"….Rukia stopped playing the guitar and simply stared at it.

Byakuya opened the door silently, hoping that she could not notice him walking stealthily behind her. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she screamed when she saw a man's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Let me… please Byakuya-sama don't do that… a-are you trying to kill me or something," Byakuya chuckled and grinned.

"What can I say it was too… tempting?" He kissed her cheek lovingly and she forced a smile. Byakuya then lowered himself to rest his chin on her short raven hair but immediately tore himself away from her when he sensed another male scent on her.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?**"** She looked at him quizzically, noticing his intense gaze rest upon her, as she blushed slightly and looked away.

He had his suspicions that his wife was hiding something from him. Now more than ever he was sure she was hiding something from him, though his face looked almost the same, except the soft look in his eyes, and his heart was racing.

"Who else was here today?**"** He asked her with the softest tone he could muster but he was in rage.

"No… one… why?**"** He walked towards the bed and sat down on the California king bed that had blood red sheets, and lowered himself as his nose nuzzled closer towards the sheets. The same scent lingered across the fabric of the sheets, and he chuckled bitterly once he'd noticed the flash of fear from his beloved wife's eyes.

"Nothing you seem… tense" He cocked an eyebrow as he looked up at her, and she shrugged her shoulders, retreating to the bathroom. Trying to create space to slow her rapid heartbeat, she quickly turned on the heater, created a path of warm water from the showerhead, stripped from her clothes and embraced the warmth of the droplets soothing her muscles. He swiftly walked towards the kitchen, settling on the couch, and lay there, knowing that something was very amiss.

Just then her infamous and precious black Blackberry phone rang and he watched as it vibrated against the table. She was in the shower so he considered taking it to her or he could just answer it himself. The latter would end with her screaming at his ear while she tackles him for it. Now more than ever he wanted to find out his wife's secrets, and the call would be a start since she never lets him touch it. He knew it was invasion of privacy but… Unfortunately curiosity did kill the cat…

He stared at the screen and his eyes widened when he recognized the name and he quickly pressed the pick up call button. He narrowed his eyes when he heard the rough voice of the caller and waited for the person to speak up.

"_Hi sweet cakes, I really enjoyed myself today, though I'm a little busy. Can we meet up later honey?"_

"Hello…Tarou. May I ask how you managed to get this number," Swallowing his pride, he was beyond steaming. A betrayal. That's all her love ever was, strings of lie after lie after lie…This is how it felt, and oh, how he detested the feeling. He immediately crushed the phone with his bare hands when he heard the man call his _wife_ in such an informal manner.

So this was what she did behind his back. Byakuya glared daggers at the bathroom door. He was so furious with her. At himself. With everyone.

Nothing prepared him for the rage he felt. The cat just got killed.

_Can we meet up later honey? Kisses and hugs, my sweet flower?___

_**Well that is it with the story I hope you enjoyed it sorry if some characters appear somewhat OOC but this is my first fanfic and all. Some shout outs to**_ LILITH'S HEART, CIEL DOLL, SILVERQUEEN, YUKI-ONNA- 0, FELLDOWNTHESTAIRS, LUCIL06, SMILEYFACE and RECKONINGDAY, ra7matigorti2, Koorihime8, Guest. **I love you all. Thank you for your support.**

**If you have any questions you can PM me. I will answer them if I have the time. I might take long but please bear with me.**

**Preview for next chapter: **_"No I didn't do it I swear!" The red-eyed creature took out its claws, and tore his hand from his body, biting down on his neck as he tore out his flesh…_

**Me: **Don't forget to review or….

**Byakuya: Chire… Senbonzakura**

**Me: **Well said, no wait… Aaahh!*runs for life*

**Peace.**


End file.
